


A moment, frozen in time

by confusedrambler



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/pseuds/confusedrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Prompt fill: I just want Matt, Foggy, and Karen snowed in at the office. And for it to not be soul-crushingly sad. Mildly sad if you want (with resolution of sadness?), but they deserve nice things and don't get them often enough. I just. Want those nerds cooped up with only each other for company and it being Nice For All Of Them.<br/>For Blackmetaldahlia<br/>Happy Holidays! I hope this little fic scratches your itch. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment, frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmetaldahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmetaldahlia/gifts).



Less than an hour before Nelson and Murdock closed for the weekend, Foggy barged into Matt’s office with a box of files in his arms and Karen trailing behind. “I’ve got good news and bad news, buddy.”

Matt blinked and furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“You’re right, good news first.”

“I didn’t—“

Foggy bulldozed right over him, dropping the box on his desk with a thump.

“We’ve got a paying client for the first time in, like, two whole weeks.”

Karen hooked her hair behind her ear and picked up where Foggy left off.

“A paying client who’s willing to _double_ our usual rate.”

Matt folded his arms and leaned back in his chair with a frown.

“And?”

Foggy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Well, I mean, there is one teeny _tiny_ little catch. It’s not a _huge_ deal, it’s just—“

“The hearing is first thing Monday morning.” Karen blurted.

“Monday? Foggy, that’s too soon to build a good defense. We’ll never win the case. I haven’t even _met_ our client.”

“I know, I know, but just listen, okay? It’s another housing case with a sleazy landlord. He keeps driving the rent up, won’t keep the place in working order, and just yesterday Mrs. Wilkins’ utilities were shut off. Landlord claims if she won’t pay the rest of last month’s rent in addition to this month’s, he can’t afford to keep the utilities on. Total horsesh-t, and it sounds like she’s got a solid case.”

“Then why did she wait so long to get a lawyer? How did she even get a court date set up? Was she trying to represent herself or something? Fog, this doesn’t make sense.”

“Keep your hair on Murdock! Her original lawyer backed out at the last minute—family emergency—and he recommended us to her. Look, she needs this case won as quickly as possible, or she’ll be forced to move out. She can’t stay in an apartment with no electricity in the middle of winter. She gave us all the relevant documents her old lawyer had on hand. All we gotta do is read them and organize a coherent defense. The hard part’s already been done, and Matt, buddy, between the three of us, I know we can definitely knock this out of the park!”

Matt raked a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“Fine. We’ll take the case. We can divide the work out tomorrow; I’m going home.”

“Actually…” Karen grinned sheepishly. “Foggy and I were thinking we could just…stay at the office over the weekend?”

“That’s not possible. Sorry, but I’ve got plans tonight.”

Foggy leaned against Matt’s desk and fiddled with a paperweight he’d stolen from Landman and Zack as a souvenir.

“Mhm. Hey Matt, you watched the weather lately?”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Foggy. Of _course_ I watched the weather this morning; I watch the weather _every_ morning because I have nothing better to do.”

“Oh, good. That means you’re totally aware of the snow storm that’s due to hit in about,“ he paused to look at his watch, “two hours. Y’know, the one with 40 mile an hour winds that’ll drop the temperature down from ‘I’m freezing my balls off’ to ‘Hell has actually frozen over and Old Lucy has moved to the f-cking sun.’”

Matt wilted, a dull _oh_ dropping from his lips like lead.

“Hey, it won’t be that bad,” Karen insisted. “It’ll just be easier for everyone if we stay the night and get some of this done. It’d suck if we lost the case because we got snowed out of our office. Besides, I brought hot chocolate and cookies and chicken noodle soup and blankets and candles just in case the power goes out and—“

Foggy chuckled and set the paperweight down with a _thump_.

“What Karen’s _trying_ to say is that we’re gonna kick –ss this weekend and have fun doing it, blizzard or no. Whaddaya say, pal; up for working our first weekend at Nelson and Murdock in style?”

Matt huffed a laugh and smiled brightly.

“Doesn’t sound like I have much choice, now does it. Who could turn down that kind of offer from their partner and the best secretary in the business?”

Foggy pumped his arm in the air.

“Yes! I knew it; sleepover at Casa de Avocado! Karen, get some coffee on while I lock up. It’s gonna be a helluva night.”

* * *

 

Once the storm blew in, it didn’t take long for the snow to pile up around the steps of their building. The wind whipped around the office until Matt felt like he was in the center of a maelstrom, the noise near deafening. It got better when Foggy chucked a pair of earplugs at his head, but it was still… distracting. They divvied up the work and the blankets a while back, choosing a corner of the office and sprawling out. But somehow, they’ve all begun to drift closer.

Foggy was the first to move onto the floor, complaining about cramped limbs and needing to stretch out for a while. Karen followed suite after a short break to change into pajamas.

_(Have you ever tried to get comfortable in a pencil skirt? Well, don’t. It’s impossible. I should know, I’ve tried.)_

Eventually Matt gave in and flopped onto the floor next to them. It wrinkled his suit, but they have all the blankets and he’s starting to get a headache from the noise of the storm. Foggy patted his leg absentmindedly—it’s the closest thing he can reach.

“Nice of you to join the party, Murdock.”

Matt grumbled and rolled onto his back, stealing Foggy’s blanket as he went. Foggy yelped and yanked ineffectively at the stolen quilt, giving up when he realized Matt had no intention of sharing.

_(Don’t be such an –ss, Matt. C’mon let’s just share the thing.)_

_(Why don’t you come over here and make me?)_

At some point, he’s not sure when—he fell asleep at some point, sue him. He’ll win. But at _some_ point, he realizes they’ve all abandoned their work and have gotten themselves tangled up in blankets and each other’s limbs. There’s a knee pressed into the small of his back and a cold nose shoved against the base of his neck, but it’s nice here and the screaming wind is drowned out by the gentle thunder of the heartbeats of the people he loves.

Later, there will be hot chocolate made in the coffee pot and chicken soup drunk cold from the can because Karen forgot to bring bowls. Later, they will each bet their share of the cookie supply on who can read through their stack of files the fastest. Later, when the storm has subsided and it’s time to head home, they will make snow angels and have a snowball fight. (Foggy will win, but only because Karen still doesn’t know about Matt and the Devil).

But for now, Matt holds his friends close with the faintest smile and drifts back into sleep.


End file.
